1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-19228 relates to a circuit board connector with a housing. Through holes penetrate a base wall of the housing in a thickness direction and long narrow terminal fittings are inserted through the base wall. Each terminal fitting includes a press-in portion to be pressed into the through hole and a projection that projects out in width direction behind the press-in portion for limiting the penetration of the terminal fitting. Press-in areas are formed in middle parts of the through holes in forward and backward directions and receive the press-in portions of the terminal fittings. Recesses are formed in rear parts of the through holes. Front ends of the recesses and the rear ends of the press-in areas are connected via steps. Further, each recess has an inclined portion narrowed in an inserting direction of the terminal fitting from the rear end of the base wall for guiding the insertion of the terminal fitting.
The projections fit loosely in the recesses due to the presence of the inclined portions. Thus, a force for holding the terminal fitting in the base wall depends on the size of pressing margins of the press-in portions engageable with the press-in areas of the through holes. However, if the pressing margins are large, the insertion resistance of the terminal fittings increases to worsen operability. If the pressing margins are small, the terminal fittings are likely to misalign.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to reduce insertion forces for a terminal fitting and adjusting the alignment of the terminal fitting.